Cushioned
by EuphoriaXigbar
Summary: His taste was something like cranberries. When it first begins, it tastes good and sweet, but after a while, it becomes dry and tart.


Cushioned

He lies on my bed, with a stupid grin on his dumb girly face. His pink bangs curled loosely over his forehead, his deep blue eyes peering out beneath them. He asks me to come to him and sit; better yet, lie down and take off my clothes. Dim-witted basterd…

He continues to wave his faggot-y hand back and forth, as if he's pulling invisible strings attached to my groin. I say this, because the way he sits, the way he calls my name makes blood rush, and makes things get hot and big…

I do as he asks, and sit next to him. He smiles a warm gentle grin. I blush, despite the fact that almost all of my blood has gone to one place. Seeing that I still had some blood left over to fill my cheeks, he giggles and gracefully places his hand on my cheek. Just as things seemed nothing but innocent and caring, he cups his other hand over my bulge. His grin turns to a perverted smile, and he brushes my bluish hair covering my eye to the side, to have better access to my thin lips.

He brushes his own against mine, his plumped and wet lips. I don't make any gesture for him to kiss me, but already knows I want it. He presses lightly against my lips, and starts kissing harder and harder. Soon, his tongue was exploring my mouth. I never made a move, but he still continued. I lifted my wet muscle and he digs his own under lifting it up. I give in and move against the others tongue.

His taste was something like cranberries. When it first begins, it tastes good and sweet, but after a while, it becomes dry and tart. He pushed me upon the bed and tucked his hand under my shirt groping.

I could almost call it rape. The way he always does this after a mission; he comes into my room, wearing a v-neck, belly shirt, and tight pants, asking to come in and fuck me.

Oh wait- I can't call it rape if really deep inside I want it. Well, that's what he says. He believes that I sit in my room for hours after missions all because I'm waiting for him to arrive. I told him it was bull-shit and that I'm just really tired, but he always laughs and shakes his head. He tells me he doesn't force me to do anything. He tells me that if I really didn't want to do stuff, then he would leave me alone. I highly doubt that would be the case. Why would I ever want to have sex that I always regret later?

My tongue wrestles with his, creating sick wet sounds. Grunts came from him, while moans slipped out of me like the disgusting slobber that slithered down my chin. He broke the kiss and lapped up the drool. He looked into my eyes, not with sincerity or love, but with deep lust. He hand gripped the hem of my shirt and pulls it off with one grand sweep. He winks and strips his own off., along with his pants. He hunches over me, pressing his erected manhood on me and kisses me deeply once more. I could feel the steady pulse that ran through it on my thigh. He whispers in my ear: "I don't think I can do this any longer. Let me inside of you."

My face flushes and I try to get him off. He pins my arms down, and attacks my neck. He bites the thick meat in between my neck and shoulder making me gasp into a long and loud moan. He sucks and nips, making it turn into a hickey; a mark that will curse me for a week or so and remind me of our intimate time together. Fuck… why does it have to be me?

He attacked the button on my jeans and snapped it, then pulled them off, along with my boxers. I shivered as he grasped my penis. His other hand helped him shift his own underwear off. Soon, our naked bodies were crushed together, and saliva was being exchanged again.

He broke off our kiss, and flopped me over onto my stomach. He cupped each butt cheek in his hands and lifted me so his erection and my anus were perfectly aligned. He shoved himself inside, and I yelped with surprise, pain, and pleasure.

Fucking with a dry penis was a horrible experience; unless you've gone through it a lot. You eventually get used to it.

He humped fast and hard, screaming with pleasure. I moaned loudly and began to touch myself. My fingers were purposely got covered in pre-cum and pumped my hard manhood. I jerked in sync with his thrusts, and I could hardly bear it. "I-I'm going to cum…!" I managed to say between my moans and gasps.

"Ugh… fine. I'll still fuck you 'til I'm done." He groaned.

My seed spilled after one or two last touches. A wave of pleasure erupted in my body, but didn't last long. The pain from him started to really take affect. I screamed with pain and prayed that he was almost done.

Sadly, he wasn't.

After what seemed like hours of sex, he finally climaxed, and pulled out of me. He grabbed me and pulled me down onto the bed. He spooned me and nuzzled my neck with his mouth. I sighed and enjoyed the moment. He never usually cuddled.

"Zexion… I think I really like you." He admitted.

I shook my head, "Shut-up, Marluxia. You're so full of shit."

He just laughed. He kissed the back of my neck and fell asleep.

I smiled and took one of his arms and wrapped it around my waist, and closed my eyes to dream.


End file.
